ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
NECFTW
Introduction . History . Core Riders *Bardh Shkreli(Albania) *Benjamin Kervel (Netherlands) *Bonifacio Ballestero (Spain) *Crosby Schoeman (South Africa) *Galtero Quevedo (Spain) *Geronimo Lombardi (Italy) *Hans Hilhorst (Netherlands) *Ishmael Khuzwayo (Lesotho) *Leonard Alexander (Australia) *Montgomery Holtz (England) *Pétur Snælaugursson(Faroe Islands) *Piet van Dongen (Netherlands) *Richard Erty (France) *Stefan Pinel (England) *Victoro Fraga (Spain) Notable Former Riders : Captains *Abraham Cojuango (Spain) *Damin Iacob (Romania) *Elias Van Der Eyde (Belgium) *Michel Aelemans (Belgium) *Olexandr Nagy (Czech Republic) *Sjaak van Fessum (Netherlands) *Vitaliy Bayer (Czech Republic) *Zack Davie (Australia) : ''''Team mates *Felix Jaudon (Bermuda) *Ferdl Adams (Liechtenstein) *Gilberto Morais (Portugal) *Ipaty Bizony (Kazakhstan) *Jens Lannoye (Belgium) *Joop Daems (Netherlands) *Ludovico Raposo (Portugal) *Marcus Haussler (Australia) Notable Results As of Day 79, Season 25, these are the most notable results by NECFTW: :World Championship :Road Race *2nd: WC RR #22 - Hungary, Zack Davie *4th: WC RR #19 - Spain, Abraham Cojuango :Time Trial *5th: WC TT #22 - Hungary, Elias Van Der Eyde *6th: WC TT #21 - Romania, Elias Van Der Eyde :Tours :General Classification *1st: Germany Tour #24, Pétur Snælaugursson *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #4&8 , Bonifacio Ballestero/Galtero Quevedo *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #8 , Galtero Quevedo *2nd: Germany Tour #22&23, Pétur Snælaugursson *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #3,5&6 , Bonifacio Ballestero(2x)/Damin Iacob *3rd: Germany Tour #18&20, Zack Davie/Olexandr Nagy *3rd: Volta ao Porto #7, Ferdl Adams *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #1 , Zack Davie *4th: Essex Tour #20, Abraham Cojuango *4th: Germany Tour #19, Olexandr Nagy *6th: Essex Tour #23&25, Bardh Shkreli *4th: Essex Tour #19, Abraham Cojuango *8th: Vuelta de los Castillos #7 , Bonifacio Ballestero :Youth Classification *1st: Germany Tour #22, Pétur Snælaugursson *1st: Volta ao Porto #6, Ferdl Adams *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #8 , Galtero Quevedo *2nd: Germany Tour #21, Michel Aelemans :Sprint Classification *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #3&4, Bonifacio Ballestero :Stages :NECFTW so far managed to capture 16 results in Germany Tour, 14 results in Vuelta de los Castillos, 2 results in Essex Tour and 2 results in Volta ao Porto. Among those were these xx victories: *1st: Essex Tour #19 - Stage 2, Elias Van Der Eyde *1st: Germany Tour #18&24 - Stage 6, Zack Davie/Pétur Snælaugursson *1st: Germany Tour #21 - Stage 1, Michel Aelemans *1st: Germany Tour #21 - Stage 7, Michel Aelemans *1st: Germany Tour #22 - Stage 8, Pétur Snælaugursson *1st: Germany Tour #24 - Stage 9, Pétur Snælaugursson *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #3&6 - Stage 2, Bonifacio Ballestero/Damin Iacob *1st: Vuelta de los Castillos #1&4 - Stage 4, Zack Davie/Bonifacio Ballestero *2nd: Essex Tour #18 - Stage 2, Elias Van Der Eyde *2nd: Germany Tour #17&23 - Stage 6, Ipaty Bizony/Pétur Snælaugursson *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #3 - Stage 3, Bonifacio Ballestero *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #2&3 - Stage 4, Zack Davie/Bonifacio Ballestero *2nd: Vuelta de los Castillos #4&5 - Stage 5, Bonifacio Ballestero *3rd: Germany Tour #18,20&24 - Stage 8, Zack Davie/Olexandr Nagy/Pétur Snælaugursson *3rd: Germany Tour #20 - Stage 7, Olexandr Nagy *3rd: Germany Tour #22&24 - Stage 4, Pétur Snælaugursson *3rd: Germany Tour #22 - Stage 6, Pétur Snælaugursson *3rd: Germany Tour #22 - Stage 5, Pétur Snælaugursson *3rd: Volta ao Porto #7 - Stage 5, Ferdl Adams *3rd: Volta ao Porto #7 - Stage 7, Ferdl Adams *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #3 - Stage 5, Bonifacio Ballestero *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #1&4 - Stage 2, Zack Davie/Bonifacio Ballestero *3rd: Vuelta de los Castillos #7&8 - Stage 4, Bonifacio Ballestero/Galtero Quevedo : :Classics :''NECFTW so far managed to get xx results in classic. The team won the following xx and got xx podiums : '' *1st: Alpe d'Huez Classic #17&20 (Div 1), Zack Davie *1st: Astana GP #18 (Div 1), Marcus Haussler *1st: Criterium La Provence #23,26&28 (Div 1), Bonifacio Ballestero *1st: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #22&23 (Div 1), Zack Davie, Ipaty Bizony *2nd: Ainet - Bruggen #17 (Div 2), Sjaak van Fessum *2nd: Bergen Rundtur #24&25 (Div 1), Bardh Shkreli *2nd: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #26 (Div 1), Sjaak van Fessum *3rd: Bergen Rundtur #26 (Div 1), Bardh Shkreli *1st: Criterium La Provence #21 (Div 1), Zack Davie *4th: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #27 (Div 1), Bonifacio Ballestero *6th: Roubaix Classic #19 (Div1), Ipati Bizony *6th: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #25&28 (Div 1), Zack Davie/Ludovico Raposo *7th: Alpe d'Huez Classic #24 (Div 1), Gilberto Morais *7th: Criterium La Provence #24&27 (Div 1), Zack Davie/Bonifacio Ballestero *8th: Alpe d'Huez Classic #19&21 (Div 1), Zack Davie/Sjaak van Fessum *9th: Alpe d'Huez Classic #22 (Div 1), Bonifacio Ballestero *9th: Roubaix Classic #18 (Div1), Marcus Haussler *9th: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #28 (Div 1), Gilberto Morais All results since the start: Links﻿ *OCM Team Page Category:Teams Category:Netherlands